


Into the Boiling Isles

by NutjobsCollection618



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Eda's Curse, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutjobsCollection618/pseuds/NutjobsCollection618
Summary: In the human realm, a boy finds a strange jewel in a cave. Curious, he examines it closely, tracing the glyph on the flat side of the jewel. He never expected what happened next.In the demon realm, Luz was having a day like any other. When suddenly, Lilith arrives in the market, with an entire army behind her. All to capture her.What does Lilith wants with Luz? Who is the boy? And can Luz trust him or is he hiding something?For some reason, writing this summary is harder than writing the story itself.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	1. A Day in the Isles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna post this now before the canon decides to behead my headcanons.
> 
> Feel free to criticize, but not to flame. Updates will be sporadic(because I'm a lazy POS).
> 
> And enjoy the show.

They've been in the market for hours.

Business was slow, as usual, they can't really attract as much customer as they would have liked, especially if they want to lay low. Its not like they can sell anything if they keep getting arrested. Something she learned from experience.

Luz Noceda, 14 years old, winced as she sees some insect-like creature gets eaten by a toad-like creature. It screamed in terror as the toad's tongue strangled it while it dragged the insect creature into its mouth. The toad swallowed it whole, the insect can only beg for its life as the toad devoured him.

She wonders how a society this chaotic could even exist, with every creature, intelligent and not, wanting to eat one another.

In a way, she's lucky she ended up with Eda, who knows what would have happened to her without her.

For all the Isles' magic and wonder, its filled with dangers that, without anyone to guide them, no human could navigate.

And speaking of Eda, Eda was talking to a potential customer. The creature have a pig-like head with a rather muscular human torso.

"Behold, the most valuable human object." She showed the customer a bunch of money. Luz's eyes widened in surprise at the amount of money that she's putting on display.

She can only imagine where Owlbert get all of that from. Hopefully, he didn't steal that from anyone.

The customer interested but skeptical, asked, "What does it do?"

"Its used by humans to buy stuff, kinda like snails." Eda said, unlike what she first thought, Eda have a surprisingly large amount of knowledge about human technology, Luz guessed that Eda may have visited the human realm at least once.

But while she have some knowledge about human technology, for some reason she have trouble understanding the most recent development of human technology.

The customer pick one of the cash up and asked, "How much for each?"

"Twenty snails." Eda said and immediately, the customer took the entire pile.

"Alright, here," The customer handed Eda his payment, "This would go well with my collection."

"That's nice, pleasure doing business with you." Eda said delighted, counting the snails in her hands.

Its a little weird to see people so interested on human garbage. But she supposed that its natural to be fascinated by mundane human things to someone who have never seen the human realm. After all, she is easily fascinated by the mundane things that happens in the Demon Realm, like magic.

Wonder what would happen if she bring someone to the human realm with her?

King snickered, he was sitting in a chair reading Volume 1 of the Good Witch Azura, Luz idly wonder if he'd be interested in joining her and Amity in their Book Club.

King laughed, "Ha! Azura's suffering is delightful!"

Luz rolled her eyes fondly and explained, "That's how heroes are born. They might be righteous, but it doesn't mean they're invulnerable."

"King, put that down and help out." Eda ordered.

"No way, nuh uh, I'm in the middle of this chapter." King dismissed uncaring, flipping to the next page of the book.

"Human!?" They turned their heads to the sky, where Lilith was hovering over the market, her dress billowing in the wind, and her voice carried through the entire market with authority.

She was wearing her cloak and masks, and a blue aura radiates around her.

Everyone in the market ran away in terror as several soldiers of the Emperor's Coven arrive in the scene.

Lilith lands in front of the guards and faced them.

"Alright, what did _you_ do?" King asked, looking at Luz accusingly.

"Uh how should I know!" Luz stammered, nervous. Why are they going after _her?_ Its not like she did any crime! At least she doesn't _think_ so.

"You're coming with us!" Lilith demands.

Eda starts to pack up the stall. The entire stand fitting inside her bindle. And then she twirls her staff and face the Emperor's Coven, preparing for a fight.

"She's not going anywhere," Eda answered.

The warden appears next to Lilith, "Eda my love, you need to understand, resistance is futile," Luz can see Lilith's eyes rolling at the Warden's unprofessionalism, but the Warden continues, "Surrender and none of you will be hurt."

"Ugh," Eda groaned, disgusted at the pathetic display of affection by the Warden.

"Luz, here." Eda handed Luz the key to the human realm, which she took, she pressed the button/eye and the door, which is in the form of a briefcase, hovers towards her. "When I give the signal, open the door." Eda instructed and Luz nodded.

"Can't we just fly away?" Luz asked, wouldn't that be the easiest option?

"These guys are elites. We won't get away that easily," Eda continued, "What exactly did you do that made them go after you?"

"I don't know, its not like I'm actively breaking any law. Right?" Luz asked, looking at her mentor for an answer.

But before Eda could answer, Lilith spoke, "Edalyn, look, you don't need to fight. I promise we won't hurt your student, we just need to ask her a couple of questions." She spoke with such gentleness and caring, kinda like how Luz' mom talk to her when she's trying to convince her not to do something.

"Yeah, how about no. Go away." Eda defiantly stated.

Lilith sighed, disappointed, "Well then, have it your way. Attack!"

The Emperor's Coven started casting spells against them. Sending a barrage of fire, water, energy and various other kinds of spell hurtling towards the trio.

And immediately, Eda uses her staff to conjure up a shield around them. The shield deflects the initial attacks and she strains to hold the continuing barrage.

"Luz, use the key!" She nods and she activates the key, opening the door to the human world.

"Come on!" King said as he ran through the doorway.

"Eda! Lets go!" Luz called out, holding the door open for her mentor.

Eda walked backwards towards the doorway, the shield was beginning to crack in front of her.

"Time to go!" Eda took her hand and they ran through the door.

She didn't know what happened, but suddenly, she lost her grip on Eda's hands. Startled, she look back to what grabbed her and she gasped.

Somehow, Lilith manage to sneak around the shield. She struggles from her grip, trying in vain to escape.

"No! Luz!" This is the last words Luz hears from her mentor, before the door closes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED . . .** _


	2. The Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day began as normal as it could get in the Boiling Isles.
> 
> Sure, living with a demon and a witch stretches the definition of normal by a lot, but it was the normal she was used to.
> 
> But her day would end, escaping from a prison with another human.

"No! Luz!" That's the last she heard from her mentor before the door to the human realm closes.

Before she could react, Lilith snatched the realm key from her, and the door folds itself into a briefcase.

"She got away!" The Warden exclaimed.

The look in Lilith's eyes as she looked down at her made her shiver, "No she didn't."

Luz gulped, this isn't good.

It looks like she's on her own.

. . .

She was brought to the same interrogation room from the time she switched bodies with Eda. And it looks like the place have been completely rebuilt, there's even no traces of the hole she exploded in the wall.

She couldn't stop the way her heart pounds as she faced Lilith, the leader of the Emperor's Coven. In Eda's body, she was able to look Lilith in the eyes. In Eda's body, she was as old as her, as powerful as her.

Now, in her own body, she realized how much Lilith towers over her.

Nervously, Luz introduced herself, "H-hey, we never really talked before. Well, we did but I was in your sister's body. Anyway, I'm Luz! The human."

"Lilith." Lilith answered evenly, then she continued, "So Luz, do you think you are the only human in the Boiling Isles?"

Why is she asking her that? As far as she knows, she's the only human in the Boiling Isles. Plus, Eda's the only one who have a door to the human realm. At least, she is the only one that she knows of.

Maybe there are other people out there who have a door to the Human Realm. Maybe they too have accidentally brought a human back into the Boiling Isles.

What are the odds of another human stumbling into another doorway to the Boiling isles?

"Uh, I don't know, I haven't seen any other human around here."

Luz watched as Lilith narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why is she so suspicious of her? She's only a human trying to learn magic.

What's so bad about that?

"Do you know what this is?" Lilith asked, showing her Eda's realm key.

Luz gulped and she answered honestly, "Its the key to a portal to the human realm."

"Yes, and what else?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Alright then, how did you get to our realm?" Lilith questioned, "Did Eda brought you here?"

"It was an accident. I was digging through the trash for my book when I see Owlbert, who took my book so I chased him around and I followed him all the way to the door which leads me to this dimension." Luz explained.

"Really?" Lilith asked, and Luz nods.

"Yes, that's what happened!"

Lilith asked, curiousity evident in her voice, "You're Eda's apprentice right?" Lilith asked and Luz nodded, "Eda knows that humans don't have any magical abilities. How did you manage to convince her to train you when there is no chance that you'll be able to cast a single spell?"

Luz hesitated, she isn't sure if she should tell her about her glyphs. While that would certainly answer her question, she isn't sure how revealing that she can cast spells would help her in any way.

But if she doesn't say anything, she might get suspicious.

Luckily, she doesn't get a chance to answer her question.

A coven guard entered the room and he bowed and informed Lilith that, "Maam, there's a call for you."

"Tell them to wait, I'm in the middle of an interrogation." Eda answered authoritatively.

"But maam, its Emperor Bellows. He wants you to report immediately."

'Bellows?' So that's the name of the emperor.

Lilith sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll be right there."

The coven guard gave a polite bow before leaving the room. Lilith turned to her and said, "We'll continue this conversation later."

. . .

Instead of another interrogation, she was instead sent to the Conformatorium. They never explained to her what happened. What prompted them to send her to the Conformatorium. And where did Lilith go?

The coven guards lead her through the dark and narrow halls of the Conformatorium. It was as dark and gloomy as she remembered it.

They walked past another cell, and she noticed that there was someone inside. A boy her age, wearing a blue vest and a trucker hat with a blue pine tree symbol.

She thought he was just another 'criminal' that was locked up. Someone weird that they imprisoned for thinking and behaving differently.

But then he saw his ears, his round ears.

A human.

"Move along!" The coven guard shoved her forward to her cell.

They ushered her inside the cell next to the other human's cell, and the guards closed the door, locking her inside.

When the guards leave, Luz picked up a rock and threw it at the next cell in an attempt to catch the other human's attention.

"Hey, are you in there?" Luz asked, hoping he will answer.

After a few seconds of waiting, he responded with, "Yeah."

"Are you human?" Luz asked, she needs to make sure. Maybe he isn't a human, maybe he's just another creature in the Boiling Isles.

"Yeah," The other person answered and he asked, "You?"

"Oh, I'm a human too." Luz sat down on the floor and she asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Dipper, Dipper Pines." The boy, Dipper, answered.

Weird name, but she won't judge. Plus, Luz thinks its cool that he's named after a constellation.

"How did you get to the Boiling Isles?" Luz asked curious, is there another way into the Boiling Isles?

"Its kind of a long story." Dipper answered.

"We have time." Luz responds, she needs to know.

"Alright, I was exploring a cave, looking to find a nest of giant spiders in the mountains."

"Hold on, hold on, giant spiders?" Luz questioned, 'Does he mean what she thinks he means?'

"Yeah, giant spiders. My Great Uncle researched them in the past but apparently they have been coming out more at night than they usually do." Dipper explained. "Its kinda self-explanatory."

"Yeah but, giant spiders don't exist." Luz answered.

"We're in a world ran by people with magic and populated with strange creatures. I'm pretty sure giant spiders are not the weirdest thing you've ever seen," Dipper deadpanned.

"Well yeah, but there's no magic on Earth." Or at least she doesn't think there's magic on Earth. After all, if there was, it would be common knowledge by now.

"Well, I don't know if you know, but there's a town called Gravity Falls in Oregon. And it is filled with monsters, mysteries and magic." Dipper said.

Magic, on Earth? It sounds like a dream come true. She wished that she could visit that place one day. 

"That place sounds amazing," Luz voiced her thoughts and Dipper agreed, "Yes, it is. My sister and I spend our summers there since we were 12."

Then Dipper continued, "Anyway, I was exploring a cave to find the nest of giant spiders. When one of them managed to get the jump on me...

#==#==#==#

Dipper Pines was in a cave, and he was running for his life.

Behind him, several giant spiders, most of them the size of cars, are chasing after him.

He sees the light at the mouth of the cave, and thinking he was home free, he got reckless.

He looked back at the creatures chasing him, not bothering to check what's on his path.

His foot tripped on an object and he fell over.

There was no time, he can only look back as the creatures get closer and closer.

Until they shrieked, the afternoon light of the sun streams into the cave, illuminating the creatures. The spider creatures, unable to endure the brightness of the afternoon sun, slowly retreats into the cave. Snarling angrily at him, frustrated that they weren't able to catch the intruder.

He eventually manage to regain his breath, he stood up and set his backpack down next to him.

Then he saw the object that managed to trip him.

A red box.

Curious, he took the box and examined it closely.

He noticed that what used to be the keyhole have rusted away, allowing him to easily pry the box open to see the contents inside.

And his mouth fall open at the sight of a brilliant blue jewel. With a glyph engraved on it from the top.

He traced the glyph, wondering who, or what made this jewel. And what was it used for. And who hid it in this cave?

He did not notice that by tracing the lines, he have activated the glyphs. And the moment his finger leaves the surface of the jewel, the glyphs lights up.

#==#==#==#

"Next thing I knew, I was inside a palace. And the guards eventually found me and locked me up, I think they thought that I was some kind of intruder, which technically I am." Dipper finished recounting his tale. And he asked Luz, "How about you? How did you get here?"

"Well, its a long story. I was just on my way to summer camp. My mom had me throw my book in the trash but, I was never gonna go through with it. So I tried to dig my book out of the trash and then I see this weird owl carrying a bag with my book on it. I chased it down towards an abandoned house in the woods and I went inside the door and I suddenly found myself here, in the Boiling Isles." Luz recounts. "I've been here for over a month."

"Are you trapped in this world too?" Dipper asked.

Luz denied, "No no, I'm not trapped here. I chose to stay. I can return to the Human Realm anytime."

"So then, why did you stay?"

"I'm trying to learn magic."

"You're learning magic?" Dipper asked and Luz instinctively nods, even though she knows he can't see it.

"Yes, I am." Luz proudly stated. There's something comforting about telling another human that she is learning magic. Maybe its because he understands. After all, who else could understand the fantastical world of the Boiling Isles except for someone who is living in another fantastical world.

"That's so cool! I tried learning some spells before but I could never find a teacher."

Teacher.

"Wait a minute, I'm Eda's apprentice!" Luz exclaimed in realization.

She's not helpless. Eda might not be here, but she taught her some spells, spells that she could use. It might not be much, but it should be enough. Enough for her to escape this place.

She picked up a rock and started tracing a glyph on the walls.

"Hey, what's going on, what are you doing?" She heard Dipper asked.

She stood back and admired her work. She have drawn a large ice glyph on the wall, large enough to hopefully pack enough punch to rip the bars of the cells off, but not too large that she wouldn't be able to avoid the spell's line of fire.

Smiling, Luz asked, "Hey Dipper, what do you say we get out of here?"

"You got any ideas?"

"Oh, just one." She tapped the glyph.

A pillar of ice shoots out from the wall and destroys the bars.

"Woah, what was that?!" Dipper exclaimed in surprise and amazement.

"Just a little something I learned while learning magic from Eda." Luz said, striding in front of his cell confidently, "Now come on, we need to get out of here."

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	3. A Liar, A Witch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter in the market, Eda and King looks for a way to return to the Boiling Isles.
> 
> While the Pines family finds out what happened to Dipper Pines.

"No! Luz!" That was the last thing she managed to say, just before the door closes.

She knows its useless, but she tries to open the door again in the hopes that the doorway to the Demon Realm have remained open.

But the only thing she sees is the inside of a long abandoned house, its occupants long gone.

Alarmed, King asked, "What happened?! Where's Luz?"

"She was captured." Eda said, rather bluntly. No use sugarcoating the situation.

"What?!" King exclaimed. "We need to get back?! Where's the key?" King asked, "Where is it Eda?"

"I gave it to Luz." Eda told King and King screeched in alarm.

"Then how are we gonna get back! Who knows what they're doing to her!" King started pacing and panicking. And while she would normally make fun of him, she's as worried about Luz as he is.

Luz was just a human, and humans are very very fragile.

She have heard, and she have seen, what the Emperor's Coven do to its enemies. Heck, if she wasn't able to escape, she would have ended up like the most of them.

Tortured, broken, magicless.

She hopes that somewhere, deep down, Lilith is still the same person. The same sister she defended from bullies, the same sister she played with when no else would play with them, the same sister she talked to when she started having doubts on her future as a member of the Emperor's Coven.

The same person she was before joining the Emperor's Coven.

"Relax, I know another way to the Boiling Isles."

"What other way is there?! Without the realm key we're stuck here!"

Eda can't help but smile at the demon. A few weeks ago, he couldn't care less about what happens to Luz. 'Guess Luz changed us both for the better'.

"A few years ago, I managed to steal a jewel from the Emperor's Coven. The jewel was used by the Emperor to travel between the Demon Realm and the Human Realm. I hid it here in this dimension in case that I get exiled to this world." While getting exiled is a possibility, she never really thought that she would ever need it, but she's glad that its there. Now they have a chance to save Luz before its too late.

"So, where is it?! I don't see any jewel around here!" King gestured at their sorroundings in frustration.

"I hid it in one of the most magical place in the Human Realm," Eda answered and she prepared her staff to fly, "Now hop on, we'll need to hurry if we're gonna save Luz."

"Alright," King joined her on the staff, "But where exactly are we-Aieehhh!" King screamed as the staff shoot up faster than what King was used to.

She'll apologize to him later for that, but for now, Luz comes first.

. . .

As they fly high up in the clouds, they were greeted by a majestic sight.

While Eda was used to the sight of the vast expanse of the Human Realm, having been to Earth several times before, King have never been to Earth, and he is finding the view fascinating.

"Huh, so this is Earth." King muttered in wonder as he looked down at the view below. While most of the human world is slowly being overtaken by their cities, the beauty of its nature can never truly disappear.

"Yeah, I've been here before. Its as boring as school. Of course, like school, I try to have some fun here from time to time." Eda said, reminiscing her vacations in the human realm. For a boring magicless world, the people here are amazing. And the cops doesn't usually try to arrest her on sight, which is a plus.

Without warning, a strange flying machine flew over them.

"After it!" King ordered zealously and Eda indulged him.

They came up alongside the strange craft. It was painted white, with what looks like an image of an eagle painted on its side, with several windows on its main body. The vehicle has a wing where two strange whirring machine that leaves behind a white trail is hanging from it.

She can see the people inside looking at them in awe through the windows of the strange craft.

She was impressed, she have to admit, it's amazing what the humans have managed to achieve without magic. When this is all over, maybe she'll have a talk with Luz about what the Human Realm is like.

And maybe, when this is all over, they can even have a visit to the Human Realm with Luz as her guide. Its been a long time and it looks like she missed a lot of what has happened on the Human Realm.

She urges Owlbert to go faster, leaving the plane behind them.

She was not aware but the pictures of a flying lady in a magic staff will go viral. With people sharing the pictures all over the world.

And even beyond it.

. . .

After hours of non-stop flying, they finally arrived on the town called Gravity Falls.

Its been a long time since she was last here, and it was as boring as she remembered it.

There's the same bridge.

The same cliff.

The same forests filled with weird creatures that humans are dumb enough to think it doesn't exist.

Its like nothing really changed.

She flew towards her destination quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. Its been hours since Luz was captured, and who knew what happened to her while they were gone.

They entered the cave where she hid the jewel.

"So, where is it?" King asked as they got off her staff, "I don't see anything."

"Oh, right." Eda casts a simple light spell, illuminating the cave and driving away the giant spiders that was sneaking towards them. "Now look around for a chest, its red and it have the symbol of the Emperor's Coven on top of it. It should be around here, if I remember it correctly."

"Uh Eda." King picked up a red chest he found on the ground. It was battered and it looks like time has not been kind to it. It has rusted over the years and the symbol of the Emperor's Coven have long faded away. 

But she was still able to recognize it. It was the same red chest that she used to put the jewel in, the same chest it was in before she stole it. But while the chest was here, the jewel was nowhere in sight.

"Is this it?" King asked, unsure.

"That's the chest. But where's the jewel?" Eda wondered aloud.

King found a bag on the ground, "Whoever took it conveniently left their bag behind," He unload the contents of the bag and several items fell out, but what stood out the most was a picture.

The picture of a boy and a girl, both are Luz' age, with two old men standing behind them.

The old men are similar in appearance. Twins, she thinks. One was wearing a suit and the other was wearing a coat.

"What's a Mystery Shack?" King asked, reading the words written on the bag.

. . .

Its been days since he disappeared, and they found no trace of him. They found no clue to where he went, what happened to him, or where he could have gone to.

Its like he instantly disappeared.

But they are not giving up. They are all working together to try to find Dipper. And they hope, sooner rather than later, that they'll find a sign, a clue of where he went.

Ford went into the woods several times, looking for any sign of him.

Mabel and her friends have printed flyers and were asking the townsfolk if they saw him.

He himself are helping by trying to piece together where Dipper was planning to go the day he disappeared.

Finding him would have been easier if Dipper left his notes. But the kid was too used to being on his own. He never told anyone where he was going, he never told anyone what he wanted to do, he never even told anyone that he was leaving on another adventure in the first place.

When they find that kid, he will ground him for the entire summer.

Stan sighed as he sat down on his chair. That's not fair, the kid loves his adventures, he loves going on hus mystery hunts, he loves being outdoors in general. Taking all that away would hurt him more than help.

But at the very least, they need to have a talk about why its important that he tells them where he was going, before he suddenly disappears for days just so he don't get heart attacks.

The door opened and Ford entered the den, and looking exhausted.

"So, what happened?" Stan asked and Ford sighed, "I went into the bunker to see if Dipper went to check it out. But I found nothing. You?"

"I found some of his notes on some sort of Lake Monster." He have been pouring over those notes for hours and have found nothing. No information on whether or not he planned to check it out.

Ford sighed and sat down on the chair next to him and said, "What are we gonna tell his parents?"

"What can we tell him?" Stan shrugged miserably, "If they found out that their son went missing on our watch, they'll never let them back."

"And if we do find him and, something happened,"

Stan can understand what he's implying and he answered, "We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes."

"Hopefully we won't have to." Ford said.

He really hopes they won't. Those kids are the best thing that ever happened to them.

If they lose them, well, not even a lifetime of adventure would replace the love and care that those kids provides them everyday.

. . .

The Mystery Shack, if she remembers correctly, was a tourist trap. It was filled with fake attractions and scams designed to rob a tourist blind.

It kinda impressed her that people keeps falling for it. It was not hard to see the 'attractions' for the fraud it really is. Heck, even if she wasn't from the Boiling Isles she would be able to see through the lies and deceit that this 'Mystery Shack' offers.

Maybe its because of the owner's skill in scamming people or maybe the people here are just stupid.

Eda and King walked towards the shack. Eda stared at the sign that says 'Mystery Hack' with the S looking like it has fallen off. 'Huh, that's accurate.'

"Alright King, let me do the talking." Eda instructed and King nods.

Eda knocked on the door and a fat man wearing a suit with an eye-patch opened the door to greet her.

But before he could say anything, Eda casts a spell which sent the man flying back into the house. No use being gentle, they need the Emperor's Jewel fast, before its too late.

As the man roughly hits the ground, King looked at Eda, surprised, "What happened to talking?"

Eda ignored him as she stomped towards the groaning man on the floor.

"What just happened?" The man muttered, dazed and confused.

Eda grabbed him by the collar and said, "You got something that belongs to me."

"I-I don't, what?"

"Don't play dumb I know you have it! Now give it to me or-."

Eda feels something hits her neck, and she turned around and saw a woman aiming some sort of weapon at her. She glared at the woman angrily.

She remove the offending object from her neck and stared at the dart. Weird, why does she-.

That was her last thoughts before she passed out.

. . .

Stan and Ford immediately ran towards the commotion, and Stan noticed that Ford grew vigilant when he hears the other voice in the other room, "What did you do to her?"

'Weird, why does that voice sound so familiar?' Stan thought.

They arrived at the scene, and they see Melody holding a dart gun as she helped Soos off the floor, while a strange creature was watching over a woman who was passed out on the floor.

"She's fine. Its just a tranquilizer dart." Melody answered to the creature.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

"This woman came in and blasted Soos with some sort of magic. So I picked up my dart gun and shot her with a dart." Melody said.

"Who is she? And why did she attack Soos?" Ford asked the creature, rather strongly. And Stan can see that the little guy was a little intimidated, thiugh he does hus best not to show it.

"Her name is Eda. And she thinks that you stole her jewel."

"What makes you think we have it?" Soos asked, having recovered a little bit from the blow.

"Well, we found this on where she hid the jewel." He showed them a very familiar backpack, and both Soos and Melody gasped in recognition.

"That's Dipper's bag!" Soos exclaimed.

Angrily, Ford snatched the bag from the creature who protested, "Hey! That's mine!"

"Where did you get this?!" Ford asked, enraged.

Stan's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. He have never seen his brother this angry before.

Weird, why is he so mad at that creature? He looks harmless.

The creature was tiny, like a child, who looks to be wearing some sort of skull helmet though Stan suspects that that is actually a part of his head. He have black fur and small tiny claws and a long black tail, like a dog that can talk and walk upright.

"Like I said, we found that at the cave where Eda hid her jewel." The creature said defensively.

"Do you really expect me to believe you?" Ford asked, towering over the creature, making it back away. "Don't think you're fooling anyone, Bill."

"What? What are you talking about?" The creature asked confused.

'Okay, I need to do something,' "Alright Poindexter, can I talk to you?" Before he could protest, he grabbed his brother by his shoulders and lead him away to the next room.

"Stanley what are you doing?" Ford asked, as he seized his arm away from his brother.

"No, what are _you_ doing? The little guy looks terrified!" Stan exclaimed.

"He should be."

Stan raised an eyebrow. What's wrong with his brother?

"What do you mean?"

Ford sighed and said, "Don't you recognize that voice?"

"What voice?"

"Its Bill."

While its been years since weirdmageddon, his brother have never truly recovered from it. He's had nightmares and trauma, and Stan pretended not to notice it. He pretended that his brother doesn't have any nightmares, that his brother doesn't tense up at the sight of a yellow triangle.

His brother has been obsessed with Bill's possible reincarnation, saying that 'a being of pure energy can never be truly destroyed.'

And while he himself is not immune from the trauma of having his mind erased, he was able to deal with it better than his brother have.

His brother deals with the trauma by blaming himself for everything that happened. And feeling responsible for all its consequences.

"Poindexter, I think you're being paranoid." Stan said.

"Paranoid? Stanley, listen to him, he sounds like Bill."

"Well, yeah," Stan have to admit that he does sound like Bill, but that doesn't mean they're the same person, "But look at him Ford," They watched as the creature talked to Soos and Melody, "Does he look like Bill to you?"

"So, what's your name little dude?" Soos asked, crouching down to the creature's level.

"I am King, the King of Demons!" The 'demon' declared proudly.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Melody pinched the creature's cheeks.

"Gah, keep your hands away from me!" King said, running to the other side of the room.

When Ford didn't answer, Stan just sighed and said, "Look, its fine if you don't trust him. But he's the only one who can give us a clue to where Dipper is."

Ford sighed and said, "Fine. But if he turn on us."

"I'll hold him down for you." Stan offered and he sees Ford smile at his words.

Stan and Ford returned to the room, where both Soos and Melody are cooing and pinching King, much to King's distress.

"Somebody, get me away from these monsters!" King ran towards them, grabbing Stan's leg and cowering behind him.

Stan rolled his eyes and said, "Soos, Melody, you two pick Mabel up from town. Tell her we might have found something that can help us find her brother."

"Of course Mr. Pines." Him and Melody immediately ran out the door and into Soos' truck, where the two drove away.

King let go of his leg and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Stan rolled his eyes fondly, "Yeah, yeah." Stan continued, "Look we need to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Stan asked.

"Like I said, we're looking for a jewel."

"Why? What's so special about that jewel anyway?"

"Its our only way back to the Boiling Isles. But when we arrived, the jewel was gone," King continued, "Eda thought you guys stole it because we found your bag next to where the jewel was supposed to be."

Ford asked, curious, "How does this jewel work exactly?"

"I don't know. Only Eda knows but you guys knocked her out."

They watched as 'Eda', the woman passed out on the floor, started snoring, and she was mumbling something about a nest in her sleep.

"Our nephew has been missing for several days." Ford pointed out, looking at Stan and his eyes widened as he realize what he's implying.

"Well that's your problem, not mine." King said.

"You said the jewel can be used to travel to your dimension, right?" Stan asked and King nods, "Ford, you don't think?!"

"If what you're telling us is true, then Dipper is trapped in another dimension." Ford said grimly.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	4. ... A Genius and an Enforcer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is sent to the Human Realm. Her mission, to hunt her sister down.  
> Meanwhile, in the Human Realm, Ford faces a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long.
> 
> But at last, its finally complete.
> 
> Enjoy.

As Lilith Clawthorne walked through the corridors of the small Guard Station, she passed by a small group of Coven Guards who all bowed to her in respect.

After years of serving in the Emperor's Coven, she is used to these kinds of gestures.

The gestures of respect that the guards give her as she walks pass, the awe that people shows in her presence and the fear that the enemy feels as she bears down upon them.

When she was a child, she have dreamed of becoming a powerful witch. She and her sister wanted to join the Emperor's Coven, and she wanted to help bring order to the chaos that have plagued the Isles before the Emperor's rule.

But she never expected that she would end up here.

She stands in front of the door to her office and sighed.

She never wanted to become Bellows' Enforcer, she never planned to become the leader of the Emperor's Coven. And now, here she was, being summoned by the Emperor himself.

And it was all for Eda.

She opened the door and entered her office.

As soon as she is seated in her chair, her compact opened up on its own. On the mirror was Emperor Bellows himself, with his face covered by a mask.

"Lilith," His voice was small and it conveyed little emotion.

"Yes my lord."

"What did the girl tell you?"

"She said she came here on accident, but other than that she didn't say anything else. If she is part of something bigger, its either she's keeping it a secret, or she's not aware of it herself."

Bellows have been very suspicious of Eda. As the only witch who have refused to join a coven, she presents a threat to the system that the first Emperor created. A threat that Lilith was able to ignore, since Eda have chosen to live a life of crime instead of openly rebelling against the Emperor's Coven.

And then everything change when rumors started circulating that Eda has taken on an apprentice. And not just any witch apprentice.

A human.

At first, she didn't believe the rumors. There is no way Eda would take an apprentice. She doesn't have the patience to teach witchlings, much less a human, on how to do magic.

Then Hexside, her old school, requested the Emperor's Coven for help after they were infiltrated by a human.

And so the rumors slowly turned into fact, with several Coven Guards reporting that they have seen a human with the Owl Lady.

Which is why she came to Bonesborough, to investigate the rumors and to finally bring the Owl Lady to justice or recruit her into the Emperor's Coven.

Just like what they always wanted.

"Does she know anything about the, other boy?"

He was referring to another human, a boy named Dipper Pines. He was found sneaking around the Emperor's Palace a few days ago. But he was quickly captured by the Imperial Guards and sent to the Conformatorium.

When they captured him, they found out that he had the Emperor's Jewel. One of the Great Heirlooms passed down by the emperor to his successors. An object that Eda have stolen in the past.

Bringing one human to the Boiling Isles is one thing, but bringing another? Bellows have begun to suspect that Eda is building some sort of human army.

Which privately, Lilith thought it was ridiculous. Eda might be chaotic, selfish, arrogant, childish, but she have no ambition. Her lust for power is as weak as her desire to join a coven.

"No, but I will ask her when I interrogate her again."

"Don't waste your time with her," The Emperor ordered and he continued, "I need you to go into the Human Realm and hunt Edalyn down, before she gathers her forces."

Lilith's eyes widened in surprise and she look at the Emperor, confused, "But sir, I don't know where to look!" Lilith explained, "I've never been to the Human Realm before."

"I received information that she is heading northwards. If I have to guess, she's headed towards Gravity Falls."

Gravity Falls is a well-known place in the Boiling Isles. Its one of the most magical place in the Human Realm, filled with creatures that are unusual to see in the Human Realm. Though commonplace in the Boiling Isles.

Legend says that Gravity Falls is the place where monsters fled to during the early years of the Emperor's Coven.

But how would the Emperor know that Eda is headed towards Gravity Falls?

"My Palisman will guide you there," Right on cue, an eagle made of gold flies into her office and lands on her table.

"You are to hunt Edalyn down, and bring her to justice. If there is any human helping her, deal with them as you wish."

Determined, Lilith nods and she asked, "Do we still have our deal?"

The Emperor paused, as if considering what he's going to say next. Then he answered, "Only if she will accept it."

The call ended abruptly and she sighed.

. . .

Kikimora approached the Emperor's throne where Bellows have just finished the call with Lilith.

"Are you sure trusting her with this is wise? Lilith's compassion for her sister might compromise her from doing what she needs to do."

The Emperor sighed and said, "I trust her, she will do what needs to be done."

. . .

Eda is certainly an interesting character.

When she woke up, the creature, that Bill reincarnation, explained to her what they think might have happened.

That Dipper may have accidentally stumbled to her jewel's hiding place.

That Dipper may have somehow opened the case and took the jewel.

That Dipper could, possibly, be trapped in the Demon Realm.

After she was all caught up, she started laughing.

And she is still laughing.

"Are you done?" Ford asked, glaring. How can she think this is funny? If what they're saying is true, then Dipper could be trapped in an unknown dimension.

"No, no, wait." She gave a short snort before saying, "There, all done."

Ford rolled her eyes at her childish display, and said, "Are you gonna be of any help at all?"

"Well I would help you, if I have my jewel, but I don't, so-."

"Ugh." Stan groaned.

The door swung open and Mabel came in with her friends, Candy and Grenda.

"Where are they?" Mabel asked, looking exhausted.

"Uh, who are they supposed to be?" That Bill reincranation asked and Candy and Grenda looked at the creature and squealed. "Wha-?" The creature uttered in surprise as he was suddenly tackled by the girls and they started tickling him into submission. "No! No! No! Please! Eda! Help me!" The creature begged.

"Just let it happen King. Let it happen."

While Soos, Melody, Eda and Stan laughed at the scene, Ford looked at it in suspicion.

It looks like the creature is trying to make itself appear harmless. In order to lower their guard so that they wouldn't suspect anything.

Not on his watch, he's been tricked by Bill before, never again.

"Hey Mabel, do you want to pet this adorable little baby?" Candy asked.

"I am not a baby!" King whined.

Mabel didn't answer. Her eyes are locked on a table, where Dipper's bag was laid. With shaking hands, Mabel picked it up and she asked Eda, "Where did you get this?"

"Where I put my jewel," She answered and asked, "What are you? His sister or something?"

Mabel's eyes teared up as she grip the bag close to her chest. "Where is my brother?" She was starting to cry now.

She's allowing herself to cry now.

She had been pretty miserable when Dipper disappeared. She's not letting anyone see it, but they can hear her crying every night alone in her room.

Even as she pretended that everything was alright, they can easily see through her facade. She tries to act like everything was fine, that her brother was alright, that her brother would reappear any day now, but in truth, she is completely falling apart.

Stan crouched down to her level and he said, "Its gonna be alright Mabel, we know where he is now."

"Yeah, we can find him and get him back hambone." Soos said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he?"

"We think he was transported to another dimension." Stan said.

"Then we need to get him back!" Mabel exclaimed, determined. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she turned to Eda and asked, "Which dimension is he in?"

Eda smiled, and said, "The Demon Realm."

"Then we need to find a way to get there. Great-Uncle Ford, you've been to the multiverse, do you know a way to the Demon Realm?" Mabel asked and Ford shook his head, he have never heard of a Demon Realm. Which is why he is suspicious of the two. "Ms. Eda, how about you? Do you know another way to the Demon Realm?"

"I could try, but it will take time. And I don't think we have enough time left."

"Why don't we build a portal?" Soos pointed out and everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"A portal? Like the one that Mr. Pines made?" Grenda said and Mabel nodded, "Yeah, kinda like that one."

"But it was already destroyed!" Stan exclaimed.

"So? We can build another one!" Mabel continued, "We can ask McGucket for supplies, we can use your old blueprints Grunkle Ford! We can do this!"

"Yeah!" Her friends cheered in agreement.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you kids talking about?" Eda asked, confused.

"We're gonna build a portal to your world." Stan replied as he faced Eda.

"Heh, good luck. There's no way you humans could open a portal to the Boiling Isles! You don't have magic." Eda said.

"Wanna bet?" Stan challenged.

As Eda and Stanley argued, Ford's mind was a mess of thoughts as pieces started falling into place.

'So that's their plan? Convince them that Dipper has been whisked away into another world. Then manipulate them into building another portal to another dimension.

Not on his watch.

"Stanley?!" Ford exclaimed and everyone turned to him. "Can we talk? Privately?"

The two of them leave the room and entered the gift shop. Since Dipper disappeared, the Mystery Shack was closed so there were no tourists around to listen in on them.

"So, what is it this time Ford?"

"Stan, don't you see what they're doing?" How come he's the only one who do?

"What?" Stan sounds like he's not taking this seriously, which infuriates him.

He needs to take this seriously, for all they know, their family could be in danger.

No, not just that, the entire world could be in danger.

"They're trying to get us to build a portal! To what? The Demon Realm? Doesn't this sound familiar to you?"

"They're not the one who suggested it." Stan pointed out.

"Doesn't mean they couldn't!"

"Ford, stop being paranoid. Bill is dead!"

"No, he isn't! He's here! In the body of that creature! And he's manipulating us to tear through the fabric of reality, like I was tricked into doing the same thing 30 years ago?!" Ford really didn't mean to raise his voice, but it was too late. His emotions are running high and his fear is clouding his judgement. 'Why can't he see what he see?'

"Well, what do you suggest? We beat them up, we drive them off? They're the only ones who knew what happened!" Stan exclaimed, he was getting angry and Ford could see it. But he needs him to understand, before they do something reckless.

"What if they're lying?" Ford pointed out.

"What?" Stan said, confused.

"What if they're lying? Like you said, they're the only ones who 'know' what happened. What if they lied to us? Maybe they're the ones who kidnapped Dipper." In fact, Ford suspects that that might be the case. That they took Dipper and said he was on another dimension in order to convince them to create a portal to their world.

Where Bill's army is waiting to strike.

"That's ridiculous."

"Really? Isn't it suspicous that they suddenly appeared a few days after Dipper disappeared?"

"Well, maybe its just a coincidence."

"That they know where to find us?"

"Our address is on Dipper's bag."

"Then there's also Dipper's bag. If Dipper is in another dimension, why would he leave his backpack behind?"

"That's enough?!" Stan yelled and Ford's eyes widened in surprise. "Bill is dead! I was there Ford. You were there. We were all there when he died."

"And if he isn't?" Ford continued, "If Bill is still alive, then we're putting the entire world in danger."

Stan was gonna fire back, but then he stopped and sighed, as if he's disapointed at him, "I read the warnings you know. When I was repairing your portal, I read all your warnings. I knew all the risks. I knew what could happen. But I still did it, do you know why?" He continued, "Because even after thirty years, you are still my family, and I will do everything I can to save you. Would you do the same?"

Ford's chest tightened in guilt. Would he? Would he do the same? Would he actually risk the world to save his family? Would he sacrifice everything just for them?

Before he could respond, Stan left the room, leaving him behind with his thoughts.

. . .

Lilith Clawthorne lands on the cliff which overlooks the small human town of Gravity Falls. Behind her, the Emperor's Palisman begins its return journey to the Boiling Isles.

She have never been to Earth, and she have no interest in humans or their world. All she wanted to do is to find her sister and bring her back to the Boiling Isles with her.

Ralvin, her palisman which is a white raven, leaves her staff and starts flying over the town in search for Edalyn. Wherever she is

And there in that cliff, she waits.

. . .

After his talk with Stanley, Ford decides to take a walk in the woods to clear his mind.

Maybe Stanley was right, maybe King is as harmless as he appears. After all, he isn't the first creature that Ford accused of being Bill. Maybe he's just being paranoid, maybe he's just confused or maybe he's just tired.

And who is that woman? What is her relationship with Bill? What does she want? Is she really from another dimension? Is her magic really hers?

Is she really a witch?

Maybe she made a deal with Bill, which gave her all her powers. Maybe she is being blackmailed by Bill to follow along. Maybe she had been tricked as well, just like he did when he first met him.

Maybe they are both victims.

'I read your warnings,' Stan's voice echoed in his head, 'I will do everything I can to save you. Would you do the same?'

Would he risk the end of the world just to save his family?

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Owl House or Gravity Falls. They are owned by their creators our god Alex and Dana with the help of their pantheon Disney.
> 
> I do not profit a single cent from this somplease don't bring down your wrath on me your holiness.


End file.
